Rock On
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Being bored with one of my friends around.  Sorry if anyone is out of character.
1. Chapter 0

Rock On

Luka: We've got another fiction that we are taking part in…

Miku: Who's the author?

Luka: Guess?

Miku: Nate!

Faith: Hi you two. Nate and Miki are only partially to blame.

Luka: Huh?

Faith: There friend is also responsible. Also meet your costars!

*Cannonball smashes the ground a foot away from Faith.*

BRS: Darn missed.

Disclaimer: I own no one. My friend owns Dusk Hunter. (She appears later).

Chapter 0

"Hey Mato you here about some new students arriving today?" Yomi asks as she looks at Mato.

"I've heard. But why does this concern us?" Mato replies.

"We could pick up a new friend or two!" Yomi squeals as she begins to run off.

"Aren't I supposed to be the hyper one Yomi!" Mato calls after her.

As Mato follows after Yomi she notices two girls leaning against one of the walls. One of the girls looks uncomfortable with the school uniform while the other one is trying to get her to leave it alone. The girl finally gives up and looks away and at the same time almost directly at Yomi. Her face whitens for a second.

"Hey Yomi did you notice those two girls." Mato asks as she catches up with Yomi.

"What about them? Besides them being new." Yomi replies calmly.

"Don't they seem a little off? Like we know them from somewhere." Mato offers.

"Now that you mention it they do seem familiar, almost too… familiar…" Yomi says.

"I think I know who they are. Let's go find out if I'm right." Mato says as she starts to walk over towards the girls. Upon seeing the motion both girls look up and visible tense.

"Hello… What do you want?" One of the girls growls as the two friends get close.

"Just want to know what you two are doing here. I mean you don't do a good job of hiding it Black." Mato says as she walks up with Yomi not far behind.

"What tipped you off? The fact that I can't stand the uniform?" BRS says as she fixes the shirt.

"That and how similar you two seem." Mato says. BRS just looks at the ground while Dead Master laughs.

"Hey Mato what about the new students. Weren't there supposed to be six new people? And I doubt these two were counted in it." Yomi says as she looks at the two other selves.

Before anyone can say a word two girls walk by. One has two long teal ponytails while the other has long pink hair.

"Talk about long pony tails…" BRS comments.

"You're the one to talk." Dead Master responds.

"Dude is that who I think it is Mato?" Yomi asks as she stares.

"That is Miku and Luka! Sweet they are here!" Matos quells.

"Who?" Is all BRS and Dead Master say before following after their human selves.


	2. Chapter 1

Faith: Well that went well.

BRS: You're the right size for a cannonball.

Faith: If you value your existence you won't even try.

Disclaimers

Nate-Miki owns no characters.

Full-Auto Eagle (offline friend that doesn't have an account that is co-authoring) owns Aria Grace and Grey Dusk Hunter.

Rock On

Chapter 1

"Hey you two? Wait a second!" Mato yells as she and Yomi run up towards the two vocaloids.

"What do you want?" Miku asks as she turns around. Luka just looks over her shoulder in confusion.

"Oh! Wow! You actually are Miku and Luka aren't you?" Matos squeals happily. Yomi also looks extremely happy. BRS and DM finally catch up and just stare at the seen in confusion.

"Yes we are. No autographs please." Luka says.

"Autograph? Why would we want an autograph?" Yomi says in confusion.

"We are two super famous singers. Who wouldn't want an autograph?" Miku says. Luka just chuckles lightly.

"Why are you two going here?" BRS asks.

"What makes you think I'm going here?" Luka asks.

"You're wearing the uniform." BRS says.

"You sure? Can I have proof?" Luka says as she smiles.

"One everyone is wearing it here. Two you could just go and Google it Luka." Mato says calmly.

"I walked right into that didn't I…" Luka mumbles.

"Yes you did. Hey I forgot to get your names." Miku says as she giggles at Luka.

"I'm Mato and this is Yomi!" Mato says happily. "She doesn't talk that much. And those two are…"

"You do enough talking for both of you Mato. I'm Trix and this is Nec." BRS says calmly.

"I like you Trix. Something with the hair." Miku says.

BRS is about to respond but the bell rings before she can respond.

Later

"Sweet not only are those two here but so is Rin, Len, and Gumi." Mato says as she walks alongside both Yuu and Yomi.

"There's also another girl named Aria. She came from Germany." Yuu says as she laughs lightly.

"Why did she come here?" Yomi asks.

"Her father studies medieval society and the castles and ruins. It seems he is studying the Shogun right now. So she came along and was enrolled here?" Yuu sates.

"Wasn't she the one that liked the idea of the masquerades?" Mato asks.

"Yep. You have her in a class?" Yuu replies.

"Yes I do. That worries me a little though." Mato says as she walks alongside them.

"Why are you worried?" Yomi asks.

"A dream a week ago. BRS was fighting a girl wearing a masquerade mask." Mato sighs.

"You don't think she has an otherself to?" Yuu asks slightly surprised.

"I don't know… Wait a minute! How do you even know about the otherselves!" Mato squeals in shock.

"You do realize Strength is my otherself." Yuu sighs.

"Whoops! Speaking of which where are those two?" Mato asks as she looks around.

"Don't tell me they were here? BRS and Strength should know better!" Yuu says.

"I don't know about Strength but the sisters did show up." Yomi says.

"Sisters? Oh DM and BRS? I forgot about that joke." Yuu replies calmly.

"I think we should try and invite the Vocaloids to the group." Yomi replies calmly.

"Maybe. Also did either of you see that girl named Gre?" Yuu says as she walks along.

"Hey Mato add Strength to the list of vistors." Yomi says calmly.

"What? Why would you do that?" Yuu asks obviously confused.

"Just a hunch by how BRS and DM gave fake names." Yomi says politely.

Other Realm

"So were doing this every day pretty much." Strength asks calmly.

"Yes we are." DM responds.

"Incoming otherself. And I don't recognize them." BRS says.

All three girls turn towards the newcomer. The girl that is approaching is wearing a mask and has a flowing dress on. Strapped across her back is what appears to be a sniper rifle.

"What do you want!" BRS shouts at the newcomer.

"Not a fight. I sense you know my other part." The girl says calmly.

"Who's your other part?" BRS says.

"Aria Grace." The girl says.

"We know her. Who exactly are you?"

"Grey Dusk Hunter." The girl says calmly.

END

Nate-Miki: I'll let my co-author explain the three names.

Full-Auto Eagle: Yay I get screen time. The names come from very simple things about the characters. Trix comes from Trigger. Nec comes from Necro which has to do with death. Gre comes from Strengths weapon's name Ogre Arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Rock On

Chapter 2

"Hey mom I'm meeting some friends at the park today." Mato calls as she grabs a slice of toast. "Ow hot hot hot!"

"I'd think you'd learn. Are these friends good people?" Mato's mom responds.

"Of course they are. And I've got to go!" Mato yelps as she dashes out of the house and towards the park.

The Park

"Okay what gives! You two shouldn't be here!" Yomi yells at DM and Strength. DM is sitting at the foot of a tree rubbing her head. Strength is laying on one of the branches looking down at the three girls below her.

"You wouldn't have known if I hadn't have fallen out of the tree." DM says as a crack sounds from the tree.

"Whoa not good! Not good!" BRS squeals as the branch she was standing on snaps. Her fall lands her right on top of DM.

"Okay you three. And are you even that heavy Trix? I mean causing that sturdy of a branch to snap…" Yomi asks.

"No but she and Nec were both on the same branch." Strength comments from her vantage point. A cannon ball quickly snaps the limb sending her onto the ground.

"Hey Yomi what's going on?" Mato asks as she runs up still munching on the toast. She then notices the two otherselves that are sitting on the ground and the one standing leaning against the tree. She also notices the two branches lying on the ground along with the Rock Cannon that is lying on the ground.

"Trix you idiot! We're not supposed to use our weapons!" Strength says obviously upset.

"Hey we're both down here so I decided you should be to." BRS groans as she gets up. "Thank goodness you don't have those horns."

"And what about Dusk? You didn't shoot at her." Strength growls.

"A didn't even know where you were at. I just fired." BRS growls.

"Uhm hate to interrupt but who's Dusk?" Yomi asks. Dusk drops out of the tree and lands about a foot from the rock cannon. She then turns around to look at the others.

"Another Otherselve!" Yuu gasps in shock. "But who's?"

"You have meet Aria, correct? She is my true self." Dusk says as she picks up the rock cannon and hands it to BRS. "Best hold onto this."

"So she does have an otherself. It seems quite odd." Mato comments. Just then Aria comes walking up while munching on an apple.

"Hey what's up?" Aria asks without looking up from the apple she is munching on.

"Nothing much. Just dealing with the crazies." Yomi comments. She then turns to see DM finally getting off the ground.

"Okay. That doesn't sound like fun." Aria says. She then looks up. She then glares at Dusk. "What are you doing here?"

"Having fun and trying to prevent something extremely bad from happening." Dusk responds.

"Wait you know she shouldn't be here? And you've seen her before?" Yuu asks confused.

"I don't know much about her. Two years ago I was sketching a ballroom of one of the castle my dad was studying and she appeared out of nowhere. Told me I was different than most people and then disappeared. She left behind this though." Aria says as she pulls out an eagle feather. "She was dressed differently though."

"We can fill in some details for you. She is what we call an otherself. The otherselves exists in a world apart from our own world. They are their world's counterparts of certain people in our world which is where the name comes from. Most of the time the trueself never knows of the otherselves existents unless the other contacts them. We are trueselfs as are you." Yuu explains calmly.

"So you are the other then?" Aria asks Dusk.

"All four of us are others." Dusk responds. In a flash the otherselves are in there usual outfits.

"Oh my." Aria gasps.

"What was that about a problem Dusk?" Mato asks as she stares at the masked otherself.

"We are not the only otherselves. We are the good ones though. The bad ones have a plan to attack this world along with others. We are here to help protect this world but we need your help." Dusk says. Another flash and the otherselves are in their human forms.

"How can we help?" Yomi asks.

"One thing to do is keep secret our existence as otherselves. Another thing is to be on the lookout for others that appear to have an otherselve." BRS says as she looks up.

"Uhm Trix? Who are the others that you know of?" Mato asks quite concerned.

"The ones we know of are Black Gold Saw, Chariot, and White Rock Shooter. There is one other good one named Nana Gray." BRS says calmly. "I believe the Vocaloids know of us as well."

"Okay." The four girls reply.

"Now we have to make ourselves scarce." DM says as she and the otherselves leave.


	4. Chapter 3

Rock On

Chapter 3

"Well here we are. Now what did you four want?" Miku says as she walks off. She is literally dragging a very ticked off Luka behind her.

"Just wondering if you had gotten a group to hang out in?" Mato says. She then looks at the very upset Luka. "Why don't you let go of her?"

"She'll split almost instantly." Miku says as she glares at Luka. "And no we hadn't gotten a group yet."

"You want to join our group?" Mato says slightly timidly.

"I'll talk with the other Vocaloids and see if they will accept." Miku says as she smiles.

"Does that mean I can be let go off?" Luka asks while trying her best to not sound annoyed.

"Yes you can." Miku says as she let's go off Luka. Luka goes running off and ends up diving into one of the fountains in the park. She also knocked over a blond girl roller-skating but that doesn't really matter all that much.

"You weren't kidding about her splitting." Yuu says as she looks off to where Luka ran off to.

"This would be so funny if anyone had a camera." Yomi comments.

"It's hard to believe Trix and Nec had no clue who the vocaloids were." Mato says calmly. An apple core quickly bonks her head. "Aria? Why did you throw an apple core at me?"

"I was aiming for the trash bin." Is all Aria says.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense. Especially when the nearest trash can is twenty feet that way!" Mato squeals as she points towards the trash can.

Other World

"I wish we had a video camera Rock. This would make a perfect video." Dusk says as she watches the scene in front of her and Rock. Not sure how it happened but Strength's tail had gotten tangled in Master's horns. The resulting thing was them trying to get untangled from each other only to get even more tangled together.

"I know it would." Rock comments happily.

"Shut up and help us get untangled!" Both of the tangled up otherselfs shout at the same time.

""it's like something like this has never happened to you before, right Master?" Rock says playful. Masters response is to fire a chain at Rock.

"Shut up that was one time!" Master shouts at Rock.

"You know I think we should just leave you two to get untangled while we check on the Trueselfs. What do you think Rock?" Dusk says as she looks at the two girls.

"That's and idea. And pick up popcorn while we're at it." Rock replies.


End file.
